How Benjamin and Mr Jones Became What They Are
by AndrewNorris
Summary: This is a short story that tells about a time where something happens to Benjamin and Mr. Jones to make them what they are today.Thank for reading


A long time ago on Manor Farm there lived a donkey named Benjamin. There he lived with there with his parents and brothers. He was the youngest of his brothers, he was also the weakest. He was always very happy and loved to chat and joke around. At the time Mr. Jones was a young adult and his father owned the farm.

Mr. Jones dad was very mean to everyone he knew, including his son. Benjamin had been sleeping one night when a strange sound came from the house. He opened his eyes to see Mr. Jones and his dad walking towards the barn. Benjamin being a very curios donkey decided to follow them and see what was happening. He looked inside to see Mr. Jones receiving a knife from his dad and then asked to cut the cow's throat. Mr. Jones refused and then he knew it was a mistake. He watched as his dad grabbed a whip from the hook and whispered to his son "either you kill the cow or you live with whip marks on your back for the rest of your life." So after hearing what his father had to say he ran. He ran to the door right at Benjamin yelling "Help Mamma Help." The next thing the youngest donkey knew Mr. Jones was lying on the floor with blood spilling out of his leg and a silver bullet glimmering in the moonlight. After this Benjamin ran off to his family tree and lay there thinking about what he had seen.

The next morning Benjamin shot awake and looked around. The sun was at its full glare and the heat was unbearable just like most summer days on the farm. He then saw a crowd at the barn and didn't realize why they were there. So he walked over to his parents and asked what had happened. Then his father with a face filled with sorrow told him about the dead cow. Benjamin stepped back and remembered what had happened last night images flashed through his mind. Then instantly he asked where Mr. Jones was. They said asleep as usual. The reply he got made no sense to him, he saw the image of the bullet in his leg as he cried out for his mom he knew he must have gone for help or he was dead.

As the hours passed Mr. Jones didn't show up and neither did his family. Benjamin knew something was wrong and told his dad about the past night. His dad was in shock and went right away to tell the male white boar, and his wife who was pregnant at the time. He went to the boars and told them something that made the female white boar cry. "O mighty white boar ruler of the farm I have to tell you about news that will make your spine shiver. Last night my son woke up and noticed Mr. Jones and his dad walking to the barn..." The boar replied respectfully although he was appalled. "I must say that is bad news but I cannot stop this. I do not have much time left in this world but my wife will give birth within a month. I will not survive this long for the farmers will kill me for meat. So I need you to tell my son about this and I am sure that when he is old enough he will tell the farm and he will stop this. You must tutor him and I will be eternally thankful."

The Jones' came back the next day and Mr Jones had bandages all over his leg and it was stained red. That day they brought the white boars extra food and later they took away the male one. It was back to normal on the farm Benjamin was playing with his brothers in the field when he heard a squeal. Not a normal one like when the pigs get food this one shook your spine. Only Benjamin's dad and the pregnant boar knew what had happened but they kept quiet.

A month had passed since the horrible night in the barn and the white boar had given birth to her children. There were 6 girls and one boy. They named the boy Major. Major was taken away by the male donkey for a few days to be taught about his father. Then Mr Jones' dad died. He was feeding the donkeys when one kicked him in the face. Then the children ran over his face all of them but Benjamin. He went crazy that night he got his shot gun and he ran around the farm and he went to the tree where the donkeys sleep. He took his gun and he shot all of their heads off. Benjamin survived because he was sleeping under his mother. Mr. Jones' mother had seen this and had called the police. They arrived and sent him to an asylum. There he became even angrier but he kept it inside. The let him out after 3 months of being all alone in a cell. He had been taught to forgive but he never did. The only reason Benjamin is alive to this day is because the women in the family swear that if he kill the donkey they will send him back to the asylum.

Benjamin was never the same either. He stopped talking and laughing. He gave up on living life but he had no intention of dying. He was taken in by the horses and became friends with the newborn male Boxer.

That is why I think Mr. Jones and Benjamin are grumpy.


End file.
